Long Lost Twin
by Elli-Wyatt
Summary: An exchange student program the country was holding turned into a family reunion for two of the Cullen members. Will they welcome them or will they shun them away? And somebody's after our favorite human AGAIN! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: I Got A Feeling

**AN: Hey!! It's me obviously. Another story I thought about during class, I was just starring at my desk then BOOM this hit me. Please review and criticize me and have a nice day. This is during Eclipse after the engagement let's just pretend they still go to school at the time, and that Charlie died waayyy before the newborns attacked and that Bella already coped and living alone in her father's home.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Ms. Meyer does.**

Chapter 1 – I Got a Feeling

BPOV

I woke up and got a feeling that Edward was right beside me. Which was odd because he was supposed to be hunting with his brothers.

"Good morning, love how was your sleep?" my Edward said as he stroked my hair.

"It was nice but it would have been better if you were here right beside me." I replied as I jumped out of bed and took my toiletries. I headed to the bathroom and had my human moment. When I returned, my personal Greek God was still there lying across my bed.

"So what's on the agenda today I thought you weren't going to return until tomorrow?" I asked. I sat down on my bed and he stroked my hair.

"Well Alice is planning something, she knows something will happen today but she won't tell me and she keeps blocking me. She also wants me to tell you that until 5:30 you are mine, but after that she's going to take you and I won't be able to see you until Lunchtime" Edward answered.

I looked at my clock it was already 5:05 I only had twenty-five minutes with Edward and the pixie was going to torture me until Lunchtime.

I pouted at Edward, he just laughed at me.

"You are so cute when you do that, love." He said

"Oh well I know what we're going to do until Alice gets here." I hinted

"And what that might be my love?" He asked

But before I could answer he tackled me and kissed me fiercely. We were on full blown out make out session. We were like that until a very annoying pixie bursted through the door shouting.

"Get the hell out Edward BEFORE I rip you to shreds AGAIN!"

"Again? When did you rip him to shreds?" I curiously asked. But before Alice could spill Edward covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't. You. Dare. Alice." He said through his gritted teeth. For a moment there he looked scary, and he looked like a true vampire.

"Don't worry Alice you can tell me some OTHER time." I said and I smile innocently at Edward. He just kissed me (very passionately may I add) and left.

I turned to Alice and asked her.

"What are you going to do now Alice?"

"Well some students are going to Phoenix for an exchange student program the country is holding and foresaw some minor issues. . ." she trailed off.

"Do I have another being wanting to kill me, 'cause if it is you can tell them I'm on a leave." I answered her.

"No, nobody is trying to kill you. They are some of your old classmates." She replied

I just stared at the pixie. I couldn't believe it my old life was following me here! Alice brought me out of my internal breakdown and said.

"Come on we need to glam you up." I just stared at her and replied.

"What for Alice?"

"For the arrival of your old classmates silly." She said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't need to fix myself to be presentable for those oversized Barbie and Ken dolls." I said as reached for my phone but of course the pixie foresaw my decision and snatched my phone away.

"Oh no you don't, Edward cannot find out about my plans Bella so if I were you I would just comply." She said to me.

"Alright Alice but if they insult me or anything I am so sending Emmett after them, who again were coming here?" I asked.

"Three girls and three boys named Alexandra Masen, Lara Andrews, Denise James, Victor Hale, Rafael Thompson and Arthur Walker." She answered as she was dressing me up.

"I'm so doomed those four are going to kill me." Just then I realized something. "Wait you said Masen and Hale. Are they related to Edward and Rosalie?" I asked

"I don't really know. When I try to look out for their future theirs disappear." She answered.

"Oh, well that's a pity." I replied as she finished with me.

My outfit wasn't that bad. It was a blue green buttoned-up sweater with a modest V-neck, a black flared skirt just above my knees and plain black boots that reaches just bellow my knees. For jewelries I had a pearl necklace with ribbons interconnecting with the pearls and of course my engagement ring.

"Thanks Alice." I said to her.

"You're welcome."

We went down and outside I was expecting her yellow Porsche, Carlisle – I mean dad – (he wanted me to call him dad already and why not he is like my father since my real one died a while before the war with the newborns) allowed her to use it here in Forks 'cause we would be here for a few months only so why not let her have her fun. But I saw Rosalie in her red BMW M3 on the driver's seat.

Rosalie and I were on better terms after I made her understand that I could not live without Edward.

"Hey Rose, good morning." I greeted her.

"Good morning too Bells." She replied as we got in her car.

"So how are you today?" I asked her as she drove off to school.

"Frustrated at Emmett's stupid ness as usual." She said we laughed at that.

When we arrived at the parking lot there were a few people already. We got out of the car and sat on the hood of the car. Well Alice and Rose did I just leaned. Then Alice spoke.

"Oh look here comes some of the new students." I looked at where she was looking and I felt self-conscious. Rosalie sensed my uneasiness and said.

"Don't mind them Bella, you are much prettier than them. You're a Cullen now Bella you need to learn confidence." I was to correct her but two of the new students approached us. A girl and a boy.

The girl was beautiful she had s straight nose, a little bit pronounced and strong jaw line, sort of high cheekbones but not that high and full lips. She was also statuesque. She also had brownish-red color hair or what I would say bronze and was straight but a little messy. Her height maybe 5"11 or 6, she also had those emerald eyes. Moving on the boy on the other hand was woah!

He had a blond hair and a little bit wavy it comes down just below his shoulders. He was tall very tall approximately 6"2 or 6"3 and I would describe his body structure as somewhere between Jasper's and Emmett's not that big not that small either. He also had eyes like violets. I was interrupted from my musings by the man's voice.

"Um, excuse us but would you mind telling us where the head office is? Our companions left with some other students here and we don't know where they went and to be honest we don't like their company."

Rosalie just stared at the man then asked for his name.

"Victor Hale, Ms. And this lovely lady is my girlfriend Alexandra Masen." He answered as he pulled her a little closer they looked so adorable together. Maybe they were somewhat related to Edward and Rosalie that explains why they look somewhat alike.

"Well hi I'm Alice Cullen and these are my sisters Isabella Swan or Bella and Rosalie Hale or Rose." Alice said.

"Wow what a coincidence right Victor?" Alexandra piped in.

"Why?" Rosalie asked

"Well my grandfather had a twin sister named Rosalie Hale too." Victor answered

"Wow what coincidence indeed." I said I cleared my throat a little then began again.

"You were looking for the main office correct? Follow us then." We got our bags out of the car and lead them to the office and said that we will wait for them. I got a feeling that this exchange program was going to be exciting.

**AN: Chapter 1 done. Tell me what you think and review please. Thanks for the three who reviewed my first two stories hope you find time to read this one. Link to Bella's outfit on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cafeteria Mayhem

**AN: Okay another chapter here. Please tell me what you think.**

**Special Mention: Tin-tin, Kris, Ielle and Jes AKA 'Voltes Five' (According to Jovince we are the Voltes Five daw!!) Also to the Athletes of 1-12 St. Benedict. Hi hope you like it believe it or not I was inspired while eating at the canteen with you guys!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor the name of Voltes Five!**

Chapter 2: Cafeteria Mayhem

BPOV

We just finished History and we were now heading to the cafeteria for lunch. Well me Alexandra and Victor. When we arrived the two went to buy some food while I stayed with Alice and Rosalie, I wasn't that hungry anyway. We waited for them and the boys, who were supposed to be back by now.

As we were waiting there at our table Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and Mike approached us with them were Lara, Denise, Arthur and Rafael AKA "The Idiotic Gang". Way to go to ruin a day.

"BELLA!!" Jessica screamed "How are you? It's been long since I last saw you, where have you been?" I was debating whether or not to tell her the truth or lie, but luckily Alice answered for me.

"Well she was visiting her mom in Florida." That was a lie obviously since me and my mom was slowly drifting apart since the summer incident when Edward left. All of a sudden bimbo numero Uno AKA Lara spoke.

"Hey, you look familiar have we met before?" this was the part I was dreading where was Edward and his calming presence or Jasper and his emotion manipulations when you needed them and by the looks on her face she really doesn't care all she knows is I'm the popular one here (even though I don't want to be) and so she will try to be friends with me (good luck on that one).

"Well I don't know if we met but- - "I didn't even get to finish my lie because bimbo numero dos cut me off.

"I remember you!" oh no. She pointed at me and said "You're 'Klutzy Ugly Belly' the one who ALWAYS falls and the one with no fashion sense." I could see that Jessica was trying to stop them; she knew that she was in trouble for this because she was the one who brought them here. She knew she wasn't suppose to antagonize me, hell even Lauren and Mike know that by now that whoever crosses me will have to deal with severely pissed brothers and sisters and a murderous fiancé.

"Um, Denise, Lara we should go." Jessica said

"No let them have their fun Jess. They missed annoying Klutzy over here" Asshole numero Uno AKA Rafael said

"Dude don't get in the Cullens' way, they'll destroy you." Tyler whispered to him.

"The 'Cullens'? What kind of name is that?" Asshole numero dos AKA Arthur asked. As if they were feeling the anger Rose and Alice were radiating Jess and Lauren stood back and was slowly walking away.

The 'Idiotic Gang' continued to antagonize me. They were saying things like 'How I used to be the laughing stock of the school' how I didn't have enough common sense for fashion' and other things, well the bimbos were but the assholes were too busy hitting on the girls. If it weren't for me trying to calm Rose and Alice they would've ripped their throats out.

During the tirade of the 'Idiotic Gang' Alexandra and Victor returned. They were sending me apologetic looks here and there.

Jessica, Mike, Lauren and Tyler couldn't bail because the 'Idiotic Gang' was their responsibility. Oh they would pay big time when the boys returned. The Cullen siblings (including me now) were well known for attacking as a group, so that means Rose, Alice and I can't do a damn about it.

They still didn't stop their ranting when all of a sudden I felt that my Edward was close. Oh no, I wish these four would just leave, I don't need a blood bath today. I stood up and tried to fend them off to the displeasure of Rose and Alice.

"You know what it was nice seeing you but I think you need to go bah-bye now." I said but that didn't budge.

"Oh now, why would we do that? We have so much catching up to do." Bimbo numero Uno said.

I was about to say something when the boys entered through the door, oh no please let there be no blood bath. The bimbos saw the boys and bimbo numero Uno said. "Look at this Klutzy we're going to remind you why you used to be bellow us back in Phoenix"

They walked towards the boys, while the assholes were still hitting on the girls. Oh joy. I could sense the displeasure the boys had, but that serves them right. That could be our revenge for what they did last week.

We were shopping in New York and they told dad that we were yet again spending millions as their prank and of course dad cut off our cards while they had a laugh about it. Hah! This is our revenge.

My Edward was becoming angrier by the minute. Jasper and Emmett were now walking towards the assholes; they clapped their hands on their shoulders and the whispered

"That's my girl and my seat PUNK." They then pulled them and threw them across the floor and then they seated on their usual chairs. Alice introduced Alexandra and Victor to them. My Edward was still in distress, he was walking to our table, and maybe that was enough punishment for him. I stood up as he got closer with the bimbos.

The whole 'Idiotic Gang' was in hearing range so now was the time for my fun.

"Hey love." He said to me, the 'Idiotic Gang' was surprised by that, well it was more of pissed off. I strutted towards him and he just had that naughty grin he always given me when he wanted some 'action'.

"Hi" I replied as I made my way towards him. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in a hot passionate kiss. We were like that for a while until I heard Emmett scream.

"AH! My eyes! It BURNS!" and he covered his eyes and acted like a child yet again. I could really feel that Edward was pissed off by that. Also maybe because he screamed so loud that mom (Esme wanted me to call her mom too) would've heard him in France. (She was shopping there)

"Damn it Emmett I'm going to KILL YOU!" but I held him back just a little I'm still not a vampire. I stroked his hair while I leaned my head on his shoulder. I looked at him and whispered "Calm down love, we can continue this at home." He grinned at me yet again.

"You are so much in trouble when we get home." He said in a teasing manner. Since the 'Idiotic Gang were eavesdropping I played along.

"Ooohhhh, me scared. What are you going to do to me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, brought my lips to his right ear and I looked at Lara and winked at her then whispered "Daddy. . . "That pushed him over the edge he moaned and was about to take me then and there, but I pulled away from here and looked at him in the eye.

He huffed, then Alexandra faked cough obviously signaling that I should introduce Edward. He sat and pulled me down his lap. The 'Idiotic Gang' was still there.

"Okay guys this obviously gorgeous, talented, athletic, intellectual, lovely and loyal creature that I reduced to furniture - -"They laughed at my antics and Alice said

"Quit stroking his ego, it's big enough as it is Bells."

I ignored her for Edward nuzzled my neck "Is my fiancé Edward," I finished. The 'Idiotic Gang' gasped. Then I remembered that I haven't eaten yet so I turned to Edward and said

"Love can you get me something to eat, I haven't eaten anything yet," I gave him my puppy face and of course he was such a sucker when it comes to my puppy face he sighed and pecked me at the lips then proceeded to the counter.

Emmett then screamed at him "You are SO whipped man!" Edward didn't look at him instead he flipped him off. Jasper laughed and hit Emmet on the head. Me, the girls, Victor and Alexandra laughed. Hmm they seem to be fitting in our group quite well.

I then suddenly remembered the 'Idiotic Gang' I looked at Lara and said

"And THAT is why I USED to be below you Lara. This is MY turf, make a wrong move and you will find yourselves miserable for the entire year. Got it." She looked so scared but she masked it and replied.

"You think you're so tough, when your so called 'fiancé' finds out what you were like back in Phoenix he is going to dump you so fast before you even manage to say Klutzy." The whole group laughed at her then Rosalie said

"We know all of her secrets and we love her for it. The way she blushes every time she's embarrassed."

"The way she can't match her clothes to save her own life." Alice continued

"The way she's easily embarrassed" Jasper said and finally was Emmett

"And also the way she trips over anything and more" I so love my family.

I didn't realize that Edward was behind me he added something

"And the way she likes to dip her fries in chocolate ice cream and gravy, the way she likes to blow bubbles in her coke and much more." He showed me a tray with fries, coke, gravy and chocolate ice cream.

"Thank you so much love." I said I pecked his lips and he replied

"You're welcome" he then turned to Jess, Lauren, Mike and Tyler and said "We'll deal with you later." The four ran away like rats. Edward glared at Bimbo numero Uno. She fluttered her eyelids at him but my love continued to glare at her. "Do have an eye defection or something your eyelids keep on twitching." I said to them our whole table laughed at that one.

I approached her and whispered to her ear

"Remember this is MY turf. I rule here, I am the popular one here and I decide what your fate here in Forks High will be." I pulled back and looked at her and continued

"Maybe you would even find yourselves seating with no one. We usually don't degrade people here but cross one of us and you'll find yourselves begging to go home."

Finally the 'Idiotic Gang' left us to eat peacefully. After a few minutes Alice had a distant look and she mouthed "Duck" I ducked and Pasta flew pass my head and hit Emmett. He picked Alexandra's pasta and threw it to asshole numero Uno, who must have been the culprit. HAH!! Serves him right. But unfortunately someone screamed

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Edward tucked me under his arm and we ran outside the cafeteria with Alexandra under Victor's arm was following behind us and Jasper and Rosalie running behind them. Alice and Emmett were nowhere to be seen.

**AN: Okay that was chapter 2 guys, tell me what you think if you have questions, comments, suggestions and if you find any misspell words or any other mistakes please just add it to your review.**

**Any kind of criticisms are allowed here believe it or not I have a very strong personality so I can handle it.**

**Also CONGRATS to the Basketball, Swimming, Tennis and Taekwondo Teams for winning the NCAA!! Great work guys!! Hahaha!!! **


	3. Chapter 3: Familiarity

**AN: Another Chapter! Tell me what you think.**

**It's been a long time since my last update so thanks for reading and I'll try to update sooner. This one goes out to my friend Juan Poncholo "Pothcie" Macalino. Gao here's a chapter for you. Obviously you're John the antagoinist. Hahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did because if I did then the Volturi would have been destroyed and the Cullens replaced them. XD.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Enemy is Coming and Familiarity

Third POV

A man could be seen running with a red headed woman following him. They stopped at a gas station and the only one there were three guys, a girl and the cashier.

"Come on we'll stop here first I'm thirsty." The man said to the woman. "Sure John, I'm kinda thirsty too." The woman replied to the blonde man named John.

"You just fed Veronica." He retorted back "I got to be strong and well fed at all times, you know that." Then she pounced on one of the guys there.

John just watched her go through the three boys. After she finished with the boys she grabbed the girl and cashier (which was a girl as well).She was panting when she spoke to John

"Here feed I saved them for you, Victoria once told me that James used to love torturing, thought you might like it too."

John took the two girls by the hair and pulled them back he dragged them towards the back room then he threw them inside. The girls just screamed. John then turned to Veronica and said

"I'm the reason why James loved to torture women, I taught him everything he knew." He smirked at her and entered the back room then closed the door.

Screaming could be heard from the other room, clothes being shred to pieces and the red headed woman named Veronica just took a magazine and started reading it. Not that she paid attention to what she was reading. She was more focused on the fact that she had wasted her time with her sister and her mate when she could've just gone after the brother.

'Hmm, I need him to be my new mate. He's powerful, more so than James was, after we avenge his and Victoria's death, he's going to be mine.' Veronica thought

After hours of screaming, terror, tearing of clothes and skin, sadism and feeding John stepped out of the room with an evil smirk on his face. Veronica looked up from the magazine she was reading and stared at John. He was looking at her with an evil smirk and a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Did you enjoy your feeding?" Veronica asked

"Obviously." John answered "We must get a move on then I want to kill that human bitch now as well as his traitorous mate." Veronica replied. John gestured for Veronica and she stood up and ran.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Edward, Alexandra, Victor and I were out of the cafeteria but Emmett and Alice were still inside. I looked at my two new friends and saw that Alexandra was in a staring match with Edward. I shook Edward and ask the both of them.

"What's wrong with you two?" Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong love." He said and kissed my head "I think it would be better if we went home now love don't you think?"

"Yeah that would be nice. Well it was nice meeting you two. Here's my number call me if you need anything." I told Alexandra and Victor

"This is very much appreciated Bella, thank you. Oh here's my number call me if you need any help whatsoever." Alexandra replied "Well we'll see you tomorrow then." They then walked off to a red convertible. I didn't know the exact model and brand but I was sure it was an amazing car because Edward whistled when he saw Victor help Alexandra in the car.

"Now that is one hot ride." I suddenly heard Emmett's voice behind me. I turned around and there I saw him with spaghetti sauce smeared all over his face. Me and Edward laughed at him and then we went to Edward's Volvo. We all drove back home (Cullen Mansion) Edward parked the car in the garage next to his Vanquish.

When we entered we saw that mom was back from her shopping trip.

"Hello kids. It's nice to see you guys again." She said, we all said 'hi' to her and pecked her cheeks and then we headed to the living room. We all started on our assignment. It was already six o'clock when we finished. Around seven dad returned from work, then that night we all talked about our day.

* * *

The following morning I spoke to Edward. "Love, I'm thinking about officially moving in the mansion now." Edward turned towards me and asked

"What made you change your mind?" I pushed his face so that he would face the road and then I told him

"Well seeing my old classmates from Phoenix gave me a wake up call. I'm different now and one of the reasons is because my dad's dead and though I'll never forget him I think it's time for me to move on now." I looked at him and saw that he was smirking.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing's wrong love, I'm just glad you're finally moving on." He answered

"Me too." I replied

We finally arrived at school and saw that all of our siblings were already there as well as Alexandra but Victor and Jasper were nowhere to be found.

"Hey Alexandra!" I greeted her

"Good morning Alexandra." Edward greeted her

"Hi Bella, Edward." She replied. I then asked her

"Where's Victor?" she scoffed and rolled her eyes and Alice just gave an irritated sigh, then answered

"Jasper and him are out racing." My eyebrows shot upward

"Racing? With what?" I asked but all of a sudden two motorbikes parked beside Emmett's jeep. One was like my old motorcycle a dirt bike but it had a more modern look and the other was like the one Edward bought, a sports bike or big bike I think. I blinked a few times and looked closely, there removing their helmets were Jasper and Victor and they were laughing.

"Are you done?" Alexandra asked. Victor then frowned and Jasper frowned also when he looked at Alice's glare. Victor walked up to Alexandra and placed his arm around her waist then asked.

"What's wrong baby-girl?" Alexandra glared at Victor and he flinched. I let out a small chuckle and they all turned their heads to me. I blushed so hard and bowed my head and mumbled an apology.

"You know why I'm mad." Alexandra then spoke.

"Come on baby-girl, it was just one race." Victor replied.

"You could've gotten hurt. . . or worse" She replied and narrowed her eyes

"I'm fine, see." He then did a 360 degree turn and held his arms up. "See no scratch." He then smirked and pointed to the sports bike "No scratch too."

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook this one time." She answered. Victor then smiled and kissed her and said "I love you baby-girl" Edward then spoke

"If you're scared of him getting hurt then why did you let him have a bike?"

"I'm not actually against motorbikes, I only hate them when they are used for racing in places with small roads such as this one. Besides my baby could have gotten hurt." She then grabbed mine and Rosalie's hand and waved for Alice to follow, and we walked towards the entrance.

"Oh come on!" Jasper yelled "Victor drives like a pro you shouldn't be scared!" then Alexandra turned around and replied "He's not actually my baby you know." Then stormed away. I followed her, when I turned back to look at the guys I saw Emmett and Edward were laughing and Victor and Jasper were pouting.

* * *

The day dragged on and finally it was lunch time. Thankfully I didn't encounter the idiotic gang today and so far my day was alright. We all sat down and ate our lunch, well I did the rest of them did not touch their food.

Edward made light conversation with Alexandra and Victor, he asked them what model and brand was the car they brought yesterday and also about their motorcycle. Alexandra was the one who talked more about the bikes and car while Victor just stared at her.

The red convertible car was hers and it was a 2010 Aston Martin DBS Volante. The two bikes were BMWs, Victor's was a 2010 G650 GS and Alexandra's was a 2010 K1300 S. She spoke about her babies (her car and motorbike) with pride, honour and intelligence that would make Rosalie looked like she knew nothing about cars.

We were all laughing together when suddenly Alice had that distant look again, Edward tensed and looked at her. When Alice snapped out of it she just smiled faintly and continued conversing with the others.

I wonder what was that all about, I didn't really give a damn. All I knew was life was going on smoothly. . . .

I think

**

* * *

**

AN: Finally finished it already. I know I'm terrible yada yada yada. Well you know the drill. Please I need advice! 'till the next chapter.

**Also before I forget the pics can be found in my profile.  
P.S. I fell in love AGAIN! Those bikes are just to damn perfect that you can't help but fall in love with them (well if you're a girl like me)**


End file.
